Cita
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Suiza pasea en su oficina desde hace una hora cincuenta minutos, descartando posibilidades... Muy muy muy nervioso y sin haber hecho nada en realidad de trabajo, aun cuando tiene un montón... Pero es que... ¡algo especial! Mein Gott! Seguro esperaba que hiciera algo fantástico y súper excitante y él es incapaz absolutamente de hacerlo.


Himaruya

* * *

Suiza pasea en su oficina desde hace una hora cincuenta minutos, descartando posibilidades... Muy muy muy nervioso y sin haber hecho nada en realidad de trabajo, aun cuando tiene un montón... Pero es que... ¡algo especial! Mein Gott! Seguro esperaba que hiciera algo fantástico y súper excitante y él es incapaz absolutamente de hacerlo. Aprieta los ojos y mira el reloj, bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta.

—Österreich? —entra a la sala del piano.

Austria está en la cocina, tan tranquilo, explicándole a Liechtenstein el plan de la noche para que quede advertida, proponiéndole que pida una pizza o algo así para ella (le ha dado euros el muy... espléndido) y le ha dicho que hable con Hungría o que se ponga una peli... y luego la ha interrogado sobre su conversación con Canadá.

Suiza entra a la cocina, con las manos en la espalda... Histérico. Se sonroja en cuanto ve a Lili.

— A... Aquí estas... —carraspea.

―Sobre como la una yo calculo, ayer no... —Austria se calla dándose la vuelta y sonríe—. ¿Terminaste?

Suiza desvía la mirada.

—Eso no importa...

—Bien—se le acerca.

El rubio carraspea nervioso.

— ¿Ya... Sabes a donde vamos a... Ir... A cenar? —pregunta medio balbuceante mientras cierra los ojos y piensa en lo mucho que odia hablar así.

—No, creo que te haré dar vueltas por Bern hasta que estemos muertos de hambre y cansancio y decidamos recurrir al canibalismo —replica. Liechtenstein se ríe un poco, gracias Liechtenstein.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco

— ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Encantador, ¿verdad? —sonríe.

—Absurdo por completo.

Austria se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y eso es todo el plan? —se señala a sí mismo—. Puedo entonces ir así, ¿o quieres que me ponga un... —vacila—. Traje?

Austria le mira de reojo.

—Mejor vístete bien, si decidimos tratar de vender nuestras posesiones para comprar comida primero, nos darán más dinero.

—Verdammt! Eres un tonto —se gira a la salida—. Dime, ¿qué esperas que me ponga?

—Cualquier cosa que no tenga estampado de camuflaje servirá—se vuelve a Liechtenstein y a la taza de chocolate que estaba tomando.

El de ojos verdes le fulmina de reojo y sale... Y vuelve unos minutos más tarde, vestido de traje negro y su corbata roja... Con un pin de suiza en la solapa.

—He hablado con ella... —Liechtenstein se detiene de hablar y sonríe viendo a Suiza, Austria se vuelve de nuevo y levanta las cejas con un gesto no precisamente de desaprobación y Suiza se sonroja.

—Tú sueles ir a lugares muy formales y pensé que —carraspea—. Vámonos.

Austria se vuelve a Liechtenstein.

—Sé buena—se despide de ella dejando la taza en el fregadero y se acerca a Suiza.

—Liechtenstein, cierra la puerta cuando salgamos y ten tu arma encima y no le hables a nadie —empieza el helvético.

Ella asiente con la cabeza siguiendo tooodo el discurso una y otra vez.

—Ni le abras a nadie.

Suiza sigue unos cinco minutos más… y que alguien lo pare...

Liechtenstein sigue asintiendo sin hacer ademán de cortarle, Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y sobre todo, Liechtenstein, da igual cuantas veces el yeti te diga que es un osito de peluche, es una bestia sanguinaria y no tienes que dejarle entrar... a no ser que te asegure que es tu bruder que se ha hartado de mí y me ha arrancado la cabeza, pero en ese caso podrás distinguirle por que tendrá su propio juego de llaves —se burla.

Suiza se interrumpe y le FULMINA.

—¡Eres el colmo! Yo le estoy dando recomendaciones en serio.

—Se las das cada día, tooodos los días, algunas veces más de una vez al día, creo que a estas alturas Liechtenstein podría obligarte a darle esas recomendaciones como contraseña en caso de que no esté segura de si eres el yeti, porque se las sabe de memoria —asegura.

Suiza se cruza de brazos y mira a Liechtenstein.

—Verdammt... Bien, ábrele a quien sea. Es más, ¡deja la puerta abierta de una santa vez! —le grita.

Austria suspira con cansancio, con los ojos en blanco.

—Vámonos...

Suiza fulmina a Liechtenstein y a Austria y enfadado camina a la puerta. Especialmente por que detesta que se burle de él frente a Liechtenstein. Austria le sigue. Suiza abre la puerta y le deja salir, saliendo tras él. El moreno anda parsimoniosamente como siempre. Cuando al fin sale tras él y cierra la puerta, frunce más el ceño.

—Agradecería que no te burlaras de mí con Liechtenstein.

—Ella sabe perfectamente que lo que dices es importante, iba a ser la tercera vez que le repetías lo mismo —se defiende.

Suiza le fulmina de reojo.

— Tú haces que ella no lo tome tan en serio. Se ha burlado de mi incluso.

—Por supuesto que te toma en serio Schweiz, ella se tiraría de un precipicio si tú se lo dijeras —replica.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Agradecería que me apoyaras en las cosas que respectan a su seguridad.

—Yo agradecería que tú no exageraras —sentencia.

Suiza le mira de reojo, sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño.

—No exagero. Solo me preocupo.

—Exageradamente —añade.

Abre la puerta del copiloto de su coche. Austria entra arreglándose la chaqueta para que no haga arrugas. Suiza se mete del otro lado sacando su Bb y escribiéndole a Lili "no importa lo que haya dicho. Cierra la puerta".

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta.

—A... —le da una dirección maravillosa que Cal no ha buscado, pero que como es uno de ESOS sitios, no creemos que Suiza sepa lo que haya ahí.

Suiza levanta una ceja prendiendo el coche.

—¿Es un restaurante?

—Algo así —sonríe y le mira. Este trata de relajarse un poco y hace un esfuerzo por sonreírle también.

— Bien.

El moreno se fija en ello riéndose un poco por que la sonrisa forzada de Suiza es terrible, quien frunce el ceño, borrándosele la sonrisa.

—Vamos entonces. Nunca he ido ahí —prende el coche.

Austria se fija en el pin y ladea la cabeza... levanta las manos para tomarlo. El rubio lo mira de reojo, tensando se y dejando le hacer.

—¿Me lo prestas? —pide antes de quitárselo.

—Ja, solo es un pin.

Se lo quita y se lo pone él, sujetando el pañuelo de su cuello. Suiza levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito, genuinamente.

—Quédatelo —susurra.

—¿Qué? —pregunta por que realmente no le ha oído.

—Que te lo quedes —escupe agresivo por nervios.

Levanta las cejas, mirándole de reojo. Suiza frunce el ceño, pensando que no debió decirle que se lo regalaba.

—Si no lo quieres devuélvemelo al final del día.

—No he dicho que no lo quiera —responde.

Suiza le mira de lado, nervioso y refunfuña algo.

—En realidad me gusta tu bandera—explica aparentemente a cuento de nada.

Levanta las cejas.

—Ja?

—Eres bastante bueno en diseño, haces cosas un poco sobrias para mi gusto, pero sé reconocer las cosas bien hechas —le mira de reojo.

—Danke. A mí también me gusta mi bandera —agrega.

—Bitte —sonríe.

—¿Cómo conoces este restaurante? —pregunta intentando hacer conversación, más tranquilo.

—Conozco a alguien que trabaja ahí —explica.

Levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Conoces a alguien que trabaja allí? ¿A quién?

—Te la presentaré si tiene un minuto —le sonríe enigmático.

—¿De dónde conoces a una mujer que trabaja en...? Jum! —mira al frente con el ceño fruncido—. No sabía que conocieras personalmente a más suizos.

—La conozco de mi vida secreta y pendenciera, por supuesto —bromea—. No es suiza de nacimiento.

Le mira de reojo sintiéndose celosillo.

—¿Que tan bien la conoces? ¿De dónde es entonces? —susurra.

—De Linz —explica.

—¿Y que tan bien la conoces? —pregunta sonrojado.

—Pues... hace unos cuantos años ya —Asiente con la cabeza— Aunque hace bastante que no la veo

—Hmpf —protesta entrando a la calle indicada—. Es un poco más adelante. ¿Me estaciono dónde?

—Por aquí, aunque creo que tiene parking —asegura. Sí, lo tiene por qué Cal acaba de decidir que es el bar de un hotel.

—¿Y lo cobran aparte? —le mira de reojo.

—Mejor déjalo en la calle, será más barato —sentencia.

Se estaciona y saca un monedero de su bolsa para el parquímetro.

—¿Cuánto crees que estemos?

—Saca hasta media noche al menos —pide.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿En serio? Pero va a ser... Pero no es tan... Pero... —balbucea.

—¿Tan impaciente estás? —se burla poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja.

Frunce el ceño y abre la puerta, nervioso.

—Yo... Yo no he dicho eso...—y sonrojado—. Va... Vamos.

Sonríe y le sigue. El suizo se mete las manos a las bolsas y se levanta el cuello del saco, con fresco—. ¿Dónde es?

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y cuando le nota encogerse le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Allí, en el hotel —le señala.

—¿En un hotel? —pregunta tensándose un poco con el abrazo, pero sin quitarse—. ¿Que no me tocaba a mí —carraspea—eso?

—No vamos a quedarnos a pasar la noche, vamos al restaurante —explica ligeramente sonrojado por ese comentario.

Suiza está permanentemente sonrojado.

—Oh... —se sonroja más por haber preguntado eso— ¿Y es tan bueno ese restaurare como para venir a él o solo quieres ver a fu amiguita? —celoooos―. Pero me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso y tengas algo planeado, quizás querrías darme una pista —trata de recuperar el control, mientras llegan a la entrada.

—En realidad solo es por mi amiguita, no sé qué tan bien cocinen —suelta tan tranquilo.

Abre los ojos como platos y se detiene un instante antes de volver a caminar, además, sonrojado por el comentario previo.

—¿A que me has traído si la quieres ver a ella? —pregunta más ácido de lo que quisiera.

—A que la veas, por supuesto —sonríe soltándole cuando ya están en el hall.

—¿Y para que quiero verla? Es estúpido e irrespetuoso de tu parte —refunfuña.

—No todo es una cuestión de utilidad —busca el cartel donde pone hacia donde está el restaurante... Mirando en dirección a donde viene la música—, ¿irrespetuoso?

—Y cínico, desde luego, pero eso no me sorprende... —sigue en tono refunfuño— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que me enfade? —pregunta ignorando hacia dónde van.

—¿Por qué ibas a enfadarte? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

Se sonroja.

—Pensé que sería una cena... —se sonroja más—. Olvídalo —murmura ò.ó

—Ella no va a cenar con nosotros —responde entrando al restaurante.

—Nada más eso nos faltaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta entonces? —pregunta acercándose al metre.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que vea a tu amiga. ¿Me va a dar dinero?

Pide su mesa y se vuelve a él mientras comprueban la reserva.

―¿Por qué iba a darte dinero?

—Porque no sé por qué crees que me interesa conocer a una ex mujer tuya.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿Por qué crees que es una ex mujer mía? —pregunta tan tranquilo y luego el metre le hace una seña para que les siga.

—Tú lo has... —se sonroja mucho y sigue al mesero dejando la frase inconclusa. Austria les sigue a ambos... el los dirige a una mesa cerca del lugar donde luego van a estar los músicos.

—Suiza ni siquiera está viendo a donde va, pisándole al mesero los talones. Se sienta en la mesa, de mala gana y sin esperar a Austria, que pregunta al metre antes de que se vaya, seguramente Suiza ni le oye, el metre asiente y se va mientras Austria se sienta frente a Suiza, que le mira con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —murmura—. ¿Dónde está tu amiguita?

Austria le sonríe—Empiezan a en punto.

—Oh! ¡Toca el piano!

—Nein.

Levanta una ceja—. No entiendo.

—Ella canta —explica señalando el lugar de los músicos— estaba en el coro de los niños cantores de Wien cuando era pequeña.

Suiza parpadea.

—Oh. Extraño lugar para un concierto de cámara —mira a donde señala.

—Cena con música en vivo —se encoge de hombros— querías algo especial.

Suiza se relaja visiblemente.

—Suena bien. Música, era de esperarse —agrega sonriendo un poco, sin pensar en nada relacionado con baile, por cierto.

—Espero no tener que asesinar a nadie —comenta en relación a la música, abriendo la carta que les ha dejado el metre para ver que pide.

Suiza sonríe esta vez, abriendo su carta—. Espero que no, aunque la probabilidad es alta.

Le mira por encima de la carta y de las gafas, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Tu tolerancia a la música no perfecta es muy baja —se encoge de hombros―. Es decir, a la música que no haces tú.

—No estoy dirigiendo yo, soy tolerante con las diferentes interpretaciones de una pieza... A no ser que sean una estupidez irreflexiva, o algún delirio pomposo, por no hablar de las excentricidades ególatras —hace un movimiento con la mano desinteresado.

Sigue sonriendo.

—¿Excentricidades ególatras?

—Ja, cuando les da por las reverberaciones o las reescrituras, algunos intérpretes creen saber más que el compositor y hacen lo que les da la gana, con el tempo y los silencios, les hace creerse genios —explica.

Sigue sonriendo—. Me gusta cuando hablas de música —admite sin pensar—. Te pones histérico.

—No estoy histérico —responde con voz más calmada que lo que ha dicho antes.

Sonríe—. Ahora no. Pero tu mente gira más rápido cuando hablas de música.

Le sonríe, derrotado, porque no hay forma en que pueda negarlo.

—Hasta pareces normal —bromea—. A diferencia de cuando caminas.

—Por lo que veo tu tampoco estas histérico, ese si es todo un acontecimiento —comenta.

Entrecierra los ojos y se tensa otra vez.

—Lo dices como si SIEMPRE estuviera histérico.

—Lo digo porque siempre este histérico —sonríe.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— Eso es tu culpa—indica desviando la mirada—. Con Lili no estoy histérico, tú te recreas PONIÉNDOME así.

Vienen a pedirles lo que van a cenar.

—Ehh... —ni ha visto la carta.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunta inocentemente mientras vuelve a abrir la carta y le señala los platos al camarero.

—Haciendo CUALQUIER cosa —mira al camarero—. Ternera a la francesa—pide pidiendo el plato más barato que encuentra.—Austria pidió pescado, rape, de hecho—. ¿Qué vas a beber?

—le mira y luego niega con la cabeza y mira al mesero— Tráigame un vino blanco decente... No muy caro.

Austria asiente para el mesero dándole su aprobación y se vuelve a Suiza una vez se ha ido.

—Cualquier cosa es un abanico ridículamente completo de motivos para ponerte histérico —comenta.

—Ja, bueno. Aunque no funcionaría con cualquiera —admite— Las demás personas son infinitamente más fáciles de controlar.

—Así que tenemos cualquier cosa que además haga cualquier persona... —levanta una ceja— debes tener unas coronarias excelentes.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eso espero. Especialmente contigo alrededor en estas proporciones.

—Sin embargo, hace unos minutos, no parecías histérico... conmigo alrededor —expone.

—Tengo mis momentos —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros—. En los que lo logro.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta genuinamente interesado.

—No voy a decírtelo para que lo neutralices —indica desviando la mirada y pensando que no tiene idea, solo pasa... Y el también quisiera saber cómo.

—Verás, es que indicando que CUALQUIER cosa te tensa, hay que deducir que TODAS las cosas incluso la música suave o los baños de espuma, te ponen tenso... no obstante, me inclinaré por pensar que estás haciendo una exageración a "muchas cosas" que por supuesto, son aún más cuando yo estoy presente... y aun así, eres capaz de estar tranquilo conmigo... —se lo piensa— por tus palabras deduzco que es un asunto de control... hay algo en mí que te parece incontrolable.

Se le queda mirando con la boca medio abierta.

—TODO tú eres incontrolable, Österreich... Creía que habíamos quedado claros con eso.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Apoya los codos en la mesa y entrelaza los dedos.

—No es una cuestión de fe —le mira un poquito nervioso— Es un hecho que haces siempre lo que te da la gana sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

—Está bien, no es algo que tú crees, es algo que tú notas y aun así, a pesar de que lo consideras reprobable y además te tensa, sigues aquí sentado. —expone— Aun así, no me considero absolutamente falto de escrúpulos, sino más bien un poco menos condescendiente o complaciente de lo que se esperaría de mi —sonríe.

Entrecierra los ojos.

— Un poco menos, ja! —repite en burla, ignorando el asunto anterior sobre sus motivos para seguir aquí...

—Bastante menos o incluso nada en absoluto, si lo prefieres, pero aun así, es una característica con sus ventajas e inconvenientes que no puede ser un motivo para atacarte completamente a los nervios.

Se pone nervioso al pensar que uno de los motivos principales, a su parecer, es que le gusta demasiado y se vuelve idiota a su alrededor. Carraspea.

— Bue... Bueno. Eso. No tengo idea —desvía l mirada.

—En realidad, tienes razón, desde tu punto de vista debe ser un comportamiento incomprensible e incontrolable, pero no creo que ese sea el único punto incontrolable que te crispa —entrecierra los ojos escrutándole.

Se sonroja.

— Basta, da lo mismo lo que sea —replica crispado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

―Lo que te molesta, cómo si no iba a poder remediarlo... —sonríe cínico—¿ o potenciarlo?

—¡Tu insistencia me molesta! Cuando es obvio que me estas incomodando —se cruza de brazos, sonrojándose.

—Eso... es interesante —Asegura ladeando la cabeza.

—Y tu cinismo—le mira―. Es molesto que estés todo el tiempo mentando histerizarme a posta. Nunca voy a poderme relajar en esos términos.

—Estamos hablando de cosas que tensan y sin embargo, tu reacción es de incomodidad... no creo que sea un asunto de educación pues no veo porque ibas a tener que contenerte de decirme lo que piensas cuando sabes que yo no lo hago y por eso no merezco consideración alguna... pero... a pesar de ello, te rehúsas a exponerlo. Te incomoda la idea de exponerlo... no, te incomoda la idea de que lo descubra y por eso te molesta mi insistencia inquisitiva —deduce.

Se sonroja más, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— Österreich... —advierte tenso, la cuerda a punto de romperse.

Se apoya en la silla sin dejar de mirarle.

—Interesante. —sentencia— Pero concediéndote el cambio de tema, no siempre estoy tratando de histerizarte.

Se sonroja con el cambio de posición y la luz, pensando (para colmo), que se ve jodidamente bien.

— No me jodas. No estarás intentándolo un % del tiempo.

—Nein, nen nein... permíteme que te explique —pide alineando los cubiertos desinteresadamente— No trato de histerizarte casi nunca, pero las cosas que si trato de conseguir de ti, suelen ser más sencillas cuando estás histérico, así que de hecho no es el fin, sino un medio.

Frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué cosas intentas conseguir?

Austria sonríe enigmáticamente.

Sigue mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué intentas? ¿Que te grite o algo? —pensando cómo actúa cuando esta histérico.

—Nein, lo importante no es el cómo actúas es el qué haces —explica cuando les traen el primer plato que... es un puré de algo muajajaja.

—Como es que actú... —se corta a la mitad mirando al mesero—. ¿Esto qué?

—Es el entrante de la casa, una crema de calabacín —que a Cal no le gustaaaa.

—El entrante de... —bufa ù.ú.

—¿Qué es lo que decías? —pregunta a Austria.

El camarero se va y Austria mira a Suiza.

—Tu forma de actuar —explica— cuando estás histérico sueles ser y actuar de manera más auténtica como en realidad eres y piensas, sin tus miedos e incomodidades... eres más seguro de ti mismo y más fuerte... e infinitamente más interesante que lo que tratas de hacernos creer a todos que eres.

Suiza se sonroja, desviando la mirada. Abre la boca para replicar algo y luego la cierra.

Austria empieza a comerse la crema tranquilamente.

―¿Por qué crees que soy interesante? —pregunta con la boca pequeña mirando su sopa, rojo como tomate.

Levanta la vista, mirándole unos instantes y luego sonríe de lado volviéndose a la crema.

— No es una cuestión de fe.

Refunfuña algo sobre "sabes lo que quiero decir" más sonrojado aun y sin mirarle.

—Por qué me pareces interesante... —corrige pensándoselo— Bien, eres una persona fuerte, más fuerte que yo. Ese es un punto importante del que puedo aprender. Eres reservado y aparentemente huraño, pero a la vez eres bueno y te preocupas de las personas, es una contradicción que despierta mi curiosidad, eres taimado, reflexivo y paciente, que son características que me atraen... no eres todo lo sensible que quisiera, pero no veo que haya manera en que no me parezcas interesante —resume.

Se sonroja más, abriendo los ojos como platos al encontrarse una respuesta tan completa. Baja la vista al plato.

—Danke —murmura.

―Bitte —sigue tan tranquilo porque de hecho no le parece haber dicho nada que no fuera absolutamente obvio.

―Se te... Se... Se te ve... Bien el pin —balbucea con los ojos cerrados pensando que tiene que devolverse de alguna manera.

―¿Eh? —vacila un momento tomado por sorpresa, habiendo olvidado el asunto—. Ah... —sonríe de lado—. No es tanto como una conquista de verdad, pero podría concederte una pequeña victoria moral sobre ello.

Frunce el ceño, sin entender del todo a que se refiere... O más bien entendiendo algo y...

―¿ Conqu... Victoria moral?

―Bueno, es obvio que no es mi bandera... aunque sean los mismos colores —explica acabándose la crema y dejando la cuchara en una posición radial buscando el centro del plato obsesivamente.

― _Ja, ja_ se que no es tu bandera. Es la mía. De hecho es extraño verte con ella —termina su sopa, dejando la cuchara en cualquier posición, claro está―. Últimamente.

―Pues justo a eso me refiero —concede.

―Tú has querido ponértelo —frunce el ceño a la defensiva.

―Cierto, lo que según mi parecer es un punto más a tu favor —explica incomodándose un poquito.

Suiza sonríe un poco de lado mirándole a los ojos. El moreno toma un poco de vino, aun no tan tranquilo por lo que está diciendo, de hecho.

―Solía tener que ponerte la invertida mucho muy a menudo antes —especifica intentando cambiar el tema.

―Solía meterme en un muchos más líos antes... tu nunca pasaste por eso —comenta.

Suiza niega con la cabeza.

― Nein, yo no tuve nunca esos delirios de grandeza —le mira—. Aunque lo que yo hacía era bastante más complejo.

―No puedes llamar delirio de grandeza a ambicionarse como un imperio —replica.

―Claro que puedo llamarlo delirio de grandeza... —levanta las cejas—. Tienes más de lo que necesitas en tus tierras, nunca te ha hecho falta nada más.

―Aeiou —responde sonriendo— No es una cuestión de necesidad.

Le mira a los ojos—. No me hables del dichoso AEIOU. ¿Qué hay de la autonomía de la gente?

―Es, por supuesto, importante... ¿qué merito tendría una conquista si no hubiera resistencia alguna? —responde cínico.

―No quieres tener esa discusión conmigo —responde serio, pensando que esos pensamientos son en realidad de los puntos que NO le gustan de Austria, quien se ríe un poco, haciendo que Suiza frunza el ceño.

― ¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso? —pregunta aun en el tren de pensamiento de la seriedad de la plática.

―A veces pienso que crees que sigo siendo como en esa época... —niega con la cabeza— cuando ni siquiera soy autosuficiente.

Abre la boca para replicar algo... Y luego la cierra. Espera unos instantes antes de volver a hablar—. Es verdad que hemos visto cierta mejora... Aunque creo que —empieza y se detiene a la mitad.

Le mira.

—¿ Aja?

Niega con la cabeza—. Nein, es una opinión que no me has pedido.

―Cuéntame que piensas, bitte —pide en un tono no tan de petición y un poco más de burla.

El rubio levanta las cejas—. Creo que deberías volver a casa.

―Ciertamente eso haría feliz a bastante gente —concede.

―No lo digo por la demás gente, lo digo por ti. No sé qué haces viviendo ahí.

―Es cierto, no te la he pedido —sentencia un poco más serio decidiendo que este tema no le interesa.

Suiza desvía la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, un poco dolido porque ni siquiera quiera escuchar su opinión completa.

―Bien... —murmura entre dientes tomando un largo trago de vino.

Y entonces vienen a traerles el segundo plato y salen los músicos, por cierto. Suiza mira todo con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada. Austria observa a los músicos y a la cantante con las cejas levantadas.

―¿Qué? —pregunta Suiza al ver la expresión

―Nada, está muy cambiada —le sonríe.

La mira y luego mira a Austria.

―Veremos que tal canta.

―Debería hacerlo bien, era buena —asegura cortando el pescado.

―Probablemente a mí me lo parezca igual. A menos que cante a destiempo. ¿Cómo supiste que cantaba aquí? —masca su ternera.

―Maximilian me lo dijo hace tiempo... y Lena me lo recordó cuando viniste al Musikverein en mi cumpleaños —explica.

―Vaya —la mira—. Es... bonita.

Austria levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

―¿No lo es? —se sonroja puesto que lo ha dicho pensando que debía decirlo.

―¿Yo debo decirte si una mujer te parece o no bonita? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

Se sonroja más.

— No... No es que ella me...yo...

Austria frunce un poco el ceño mientras que Suiza se alarma.

―Nein, Nein... No estas entendiendo.

―¿Entonces?

―A... A mi tu... Tú... —se sonroja más—. No me gusta nadie.

Levanta una ceja y Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Ella no me gusta. Solo lo dije por decirlo. Pensé que tenía que decirlo —agrega un poco histérico.

―Puede parecerte bonita —la observa—, de hecho, es bonita. Lo que me sorprende es que lo hayas dicho.

―Te parece bonita —la vuelve a mirar.

―Ja —asiente— Se parece a Ungarn... Aunque Ungarn es más bonita —sigue comiendo como si nada.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Bah.

―Hasta que la oyes hablar, —se ríe— cuando tenía siete años era gracioso, pero la última vez que le vi... piensa algunas cosas que definitivamente no apruebo.

―¿Cosas como que? —pregunta sin ninguna gana puesto que mágicamente se le quitaron las ganas de hablar de la niña y de Hungría y de sus enormes bellezas.

―Como los asuntos de dinero, no tiene ningún tipo de control, o idea ahorrativa.

―¿Hablas de quién? ¿De esta chica o de Ungarn? —sigue en su misma postura.

―De esta chica, tú conoces a Ungarn —responde mirándole.

―Ja, vaya que la conozco―remueve un poco las papas de su plato.

―¿Te parece que no? —le mira.

―Te estoy diciendo que sí—replica agresivo.

―¿Qué me dices entonces de la comida, aprobamos el sitio? —cambia de tema sin darle la más mínima importancia al tema de antes

―Ja, no está mal. Aunque habrá que ver la cuenta.

―¿Quieres probar el pescado? —ofrece amablemente.

―Nein —responde escueto (se ha puesto un poquito de malas).

―He hablado con Liechtenstein antes —comenta entonces, porque Austria sí tiene temas.

―¿De qué has hablado con Liechtenstein? —pregunta mirando su plato y limpiándolo con un panecito.

―Sobre Canadá y sobre Ungarn —explica dando entender porque se ha acordado de pronto— mientras estabas acabando tu trabajo.

Le mira— ¿Qué dice?

―Al parecer ha hablado con ella de él... son bastante amigas, es bueno —asegura— se la ve interesada en el muchacho, lo que es un alivio, por supuesto.

―Ja, todo el mundo parece adorar a Ungarn el día de hoy —refunfuña entre dientes.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco al notar el problema.

— Ja, Ungarn es encantadora, le agradezco profundamente que se encargue de Liechtenstein. —asegura.

―No me desagrada del todo el muchacho —cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño— Veremos qué tal lo hace en el entrenamiento. ¿Vamos a hablar de Ungarn toda la noche? —pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

―Bueno, es que estoy contento, si no fuera por ella, no podría haberte engañado para que estuvieras aquí conmigo —le sonríe encantadoramente.

―¿Haberme engañado? —levanta las cejas, embobándose un poco con la sonrisa, hemos de aclarar.

―Engañado, convencido... —hace un gesto desinteresado.

―No veo Ungarn qué tuvo que hacer en esto, yo accedí a venir a cenar contigo sin que ella tuviera nada que ver.

―No sé si hubieras accedido a venir si no supieras que ella estará cuidando y acompañando a Liechtenstein, aunque sea desde Berlin —explica—. No sé si hubieras accedido tan fácilmente.

―Sabes que eso es mentira —miente cruzándose de brazos―. Además son dos cosas diferentes, una el agradecerle el asunto y otra... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿ Acaso tratas de hacerme creer que habrías dejado a tu hermana sola y desamparada sin vigilancia, protección ni cuidado?

―Se ha quedado sola antes, sin necesidad de que Ungarn la cuide. Ella sabe cuidarse —sigue haciendo morritos.

―Pero no estoy hablando de eso.

―Oh! ¿Lo ha hecho? Seguro podamos darte un premio por eso... ¿Qué tal un poco de Applestrudel de postre?

Le medio fulmina, pensando que sí se le antoja el strudel de manzana.

―Sí, sí lo ha hecho, ¡pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando! —pega con la mano en la mesa.

―¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta con paciencia.

Abre la boca para contestarle y la cierra, sonrojado.

— Verdammt.

Austria llama al camarero para que se lleve los platos y le pide el postre.

—¿ Qué hora es? —pregunta cuando se ha ido.

―Diez treinta y do... —mira el reloj— tres.

Sonríe.

— Bien... Aún es pronto.

―¿Pronto para que?

―Para volver, tienes el parquímetro hasta las doce, ¿no?

―Doce veintitrés, de hecho.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Perfecto.

―Ya acabamos casi con el postre. Será tu culpa que desperdicie al menos una hora de parquímetro.

―No vas a desperdiciarla, aun no nos vamos.

Suiza le mira sin entender bien y el otro le sonríe enigmático y les traen el postre.

―¿Qué planeas que hagamos en esta hora con cuarenta y ocho minutos?

―Es... una sorpresa —asegura—. En realidad no estoy seguro de que será mejor, si explicártelo ahora para que puedas digerirlo y hacerte a la idea o mejor soltártelo de golpe cuando ya no puedas protestar.

―Una... —se tensa—. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

―De las que te ponen nervioso y puede que protestes al respecto, por supuesto —sonríe empezando a comerse su postre.

Lo mira incrédulo.

―Österreich...

―Ja?

Parpadea.

― Mein gott in himmel... —se lamenta.

—¿Qué? no seas dramático —pide.

—Pues es que eso puede querer decir cualquier cosa viniendo de ti, Österreich!

Sonríe un poco maligno.

—Eso es lo bueno.

El suizo tiene un escalofrío.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Por lo visto, decírtelo una vez ya no puedas protestar, mientras te torturo un poco con lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte.

—Österreich!

—Ja? —le mira sabiendo perfectamente porque protesta... sin molestarse e parece demasiado inocente.

—¿Cómo que "Ja?"? Me estás diciendo qué tienes una sorpresa que sabes que no va a gustarme.

—No he dicho que no vaya a gustarte —rectifica—, he dicho que te pondrá nervioso y puede que protestes.

Piensa en qué cosas encajan en esa descripción, y se sonroja.

—No voy a hacer ninguna perversión aquí... —susurra.

—Ni siquiera con la cantidad de público que hay —señala a la sala cínicamente.

—Deja de hablar de "público", ¿quieres? —protesta.

Austria se ríe.

Suiza remueve el postre, tragando con dificultad el trozo que se ha metido hace un segundo, imaginándose los peores escenarios con todo el público presente riéndose mientras Austria toca el piano y el hace el ridículo. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Vas a tocar el piano?

—Nein —niega con la cabeza.

Se muerde el labio y carraspea.

—¿Se van a reír todos de mí?

—Es... poco probable, a no ser que hagas alguna estupidez —valora.

Lo mira un poco ó.ò pensando que la probabilidad de que haga alguna estupidez es enorme.

—N... No sé si... No creo que... —traga de nuevo con dificultad.

—Solo quiero que bailes conmigo —explica al notarle demasiado incómodo.

—¿Que baile? —pregunta lentamente y se sonroja con el prospecto de él y Austria abrazados enfrente de todo el mundo, bailando lentamente.

—Ja, bailar —explica— hay un salón al otro lado, por eso los músicos están como torcidos

—Yo no sé bailar —susurra pensando que la última vez que bailó habrá sido hace varios cientos de años.

—Si consigues dejarte llevar sin pisarme demasiado, me daré por satisfecho —sonríe un poco.

Se sonroja, pensando que seguro va a arreglárselas para pisarlo y demás, y luego recuerda a Austria bailando precisamente con Hungría a la perfección—. Quizás te equivocaste de pareja —agrega frunciendo los ojos.

Austria levanta una ceja— . ¿Por qué? ¿te has quedado cojo en el transcurso de la cena?

Suiza le mira sonrojado.

— Porque yo no sé bailar y tu bailas muy... —se detiene y desvía la mirada.

—¿Y crees que este es algún tipo de concurso? —pregunta—. Además, tienes que aprender a bailar, quien sabe cuándo puedas necesitarlo —Austria en plan Henry Higgins en My Fair Lady introduciendo a Suiza en sociedad.

—Bah! Para qué crees que voy a necesitarlo, y si mal no recuerdo... ya es algo que has intentado enseñarme y tuviste más o menos tanta suerte como yo al intentar enseñarte a ser fuerte.

―Quien sabe a quién tengas que impresionar en qué negociaciones, es útil para relacionarse.

―¿Bailar? —lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—El día que alguien venga a decirme que tengo que BAILAR para que hagamos negocios, me reiré de esa persona —indica orgulloso cruzando los brazos.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué hay del día que que puedas necesitar ganarte el favor de una dama adinerada para que financie tus propósitos? —expone—. No te van a pedir que bailes para hacer negocios, pero puede que saber hacerlo te proporcione una ventaja como ir bien vestido, o ser educado.

—¡¿Una dama adinerada?! —sonríe un poco—. ¿Österreich de qué estás hablando? —se ríe esta vez.

—Tú haces muy pocos negocios ese es el problema, pero está bien, no voy a insistir si no quieres bailar, no voy a obligarte.

Hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo aun— No he dicho que no —le da un trago largo a su copa de vino.

—Tampoco has dicho que sí.

—Déjame protestar al menos un poco más —se mira las manos, pensando en el asunto de la dama adinerada, sonriendo porque le parece absolutamente absurdo— Eres un simple.

Austria levanta las cejas.

— Simple...

—Simple, que haces chistes fáciles —le mira a los ojos.

—Hago chistes de muchos tipos, Liebe, muchas veces ni siquiera los pillas.

Deja de sonreír, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

—¿No vamos a vernos ridículos? ¿Dos hombres bailando? —pregunta volviendo al tema anterior.

—Tanto como cenando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa —explica.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, valorándolo.

—¿De verdad quieres bailar? ¿Conmigo?

—En realidad querría bailar con ella—señala la cantante— pero no me atrevo a pedírselo —suelta sarcástico.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos, evidentemente cayendo.

—Pues... anda ya... sólo me... —frunce el ceño y se cruza los brazos—. Verdammt.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft

—le advierte...

—Pues yo te iba a decir que si, Republik Österreich, pero tú me saltas con que en realidad bailas conmigo porque... —cae en la cuenta de que está diciendo algo estúpido—. Verdammt... vamos a bailar —se levanta.

Sonríe y le sigue. Y suiza empieza a sudar frio conforme caminan a la pista.

―Piénsalo de esta manera—le dice andando a su lado.

—Ja? —le mira de reojo, sintiéndose completamente inseguro pero caminando aún con paso firme, tomándolo del brazo y luego soltándolo y tomándolo de la mano, y luego soltándolo del todo sin saber qué hacer.

—Shhh, cálmate—pide— tú vas a hacer de hombre, porque no quiero que aprendas mal —le toma de la mano y se la pone en la cintura.

—¿Que lo piense de qué manera? —pregunta temblando un poco al ponerle una mano helada del nervio en la cintura a Austria, y mirando un poco a su alrededor, notando miradas de la gente (en su mayoría, inventadas, creo yo).

—Si no hubieras accedido, yo me habría levantado, me habría acercado a Gretel—señala la cantante— me habría presentado y le habría pedido que cantara una canción para que bailaras conmigo y todo el salón sabría quién eres.

Baja la vista sonrojándose, y frunce el ceño, sin poder evitar...

—¿Qué le hubieras pedido que cantara? —pregunta con la boca pequeña.

—Eso no lo sé, algo que te hiciera sonrojar y te pusiera nervioso —sonríe empezando a moverse— se supone que tienes que moverte.

Hace un intento de moverse, poniéndose totalmente nervioso al sentir a Austria moverse también. Hace un esfuerzo por imitarle.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no hubiera salido corriendo?

—Sueles paralizarte, no salir corriendo —sonríe— , es una ventaja porque correr definitivamente no es lo mío.

Desvía la mirada, porque sabe que es cierto eso de paralizarse.

—Te detesto —susurra, empezando a notar que están muy muy cerca, y abrazados, y el sigue sudando frío y tratando de moverse como lo hace Austria.

—Estás demasiado rígido —le riñe un poco—, muévete más suavemente, como si me mecieras.

Suiza hace un GRAN esfuerzo por moverse con más suavidad, tratando de mover la cadera como la mueve Austria, además de no pensar en el asunto de que Austria está moviendo la cadera y todo el mundo los está viendo y además se ve tan bien con su pin en el cuello y el pelo... Pierde el hilo y da dos pasos a la cabeza, provocando que Austria sea quien le pise.

―¡Ah! —protesta un poco al notarle, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio.

Suiza aprieta los ojos avergonzado.

— Perdona, perdona.

―Shh... cálmate, cálmate —pide— , sigues demasiado nervioso... olvídate de la gente, ellos seguro piensan que te estoy enseñando para bailar en una boda o algo así—le aprieta un poco con las manos.

Cierra los ojos y suspira, tratando de centrarse sólo en Austria, lo cual es un problema porque Austria per se le pone muy nervioso porque le gusta, pero al menos es terreno conocido y no es que no sepa que le gusta. Se relaja un poquito, acercándose por instinto a Austria.

―Bien, cierra los ojos y fíate de tus otros sentidos... el tacto... nota mis movimientos... el oído, la música te dirá lo que hacer —tararea un poco el ritmo mostrándole exageradamente que movimiento con cada compas.

Suiza hace lo que le ordena, en efecto, cerrando los ojos, y fijándose perfectamente bien en Austria, y el tacto, y su cintura, y la temperatura de su cuerpo, y el ritmo al que se mueve, y el sonido de su voz... y tiene un escalofrío al encontrarlo demasiado... ejem. Se vuelve a tensar. Ya sonrojado, abre los ojos y le mira a la cara, sonrojándose más.

— Mein gott... —susurra.

―No, calma, calma —vuelve a pedir acercándosele mas—, mira, esto también es un juego de seducción, tú haces de hombre, tu deberías llevarme hacia donde quieras para que me relaje, me olvide de todo lo que no seas tú, pero si tú te tensas, no sirve.

―Sed... Seducción. —traga saliva, pisando a Austria en un movimiento torpe, teniendo otro escalofrío—. No sé si puedo hacer eso —admite avergonzado.

Austria aprieta los ojos intentando no quejarse.

—Claro que puedes —confiesa.

―Perdona, perdona... —lo mira— ¿Te lastimé? —pregunta preocupado.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Quizá deberías ver como hago yo de hombre —valora.

Se sonroja por la implicación.

―Vamos a intentarlo —se detiene—. notarás que es más fácil seguirme.

Le mira avergonzado—. Yo... yo no debería bailar, no se hacerlo —indica.

―No lloriquees, eso lo hago mejor yo—le toma de la cintura y le acerca hacia sí con energía, con la mano en su espalda en un movimiento que le enseñó España y Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

―Meingottinhimmel —susurra Suiza mirándolo a la cara. Austria le sonríe.

El corazón de Suiza puede que se salga pronto de su lugar, a la Rusia.

Austria empieza a moverle suavemente, tirando de su mano y empujándole con el brazo entero sin cortar el contacto visual—. ¿Lo ves?

Suiza probablemente se derrita pronto y deje un charquito abajo de los pies de Austria, ni siquiera se está dando cuenta de que se está moviendo. Asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Austria le aprieta más contra si para acercarse a su oído:—cuanto más cerca es más sencillo, por que sientes el movimiento con más parte del cuerpo —susurra—, pero esto solo puedes hacerlo con alguien con quien tengas mucha confianza porque es un poco de invasión de la intimidad.

Suelta el aire, cerrando un poco los ojos.

— No podría hacer esto así con nadie más—confiesa sin pensar.

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Además si lo haces bien, no solo tienes que controlar el cuerpo de tu pareja, es sabido que aprovechar el clima para susurrar al oído acaba de ayudar en lo que te hablaba de la concentración, por ejemplo, ahora sería un buen momento para que me hablaras de lo que haremos luego.

―Que te hablara de... —se queda callado, sintiendo las piernas de Austria... ah sí y su cadera, y su torso, y el calor que emana de él... viendo su cuello con pañuelo muy cerca de él y muy muy fácil de besar, ladeando la cabeza, y acercando sus labios, absolutamente perdido en tooooooooda la actividad... hasta que procesa lo que acaba de oír abriendo los ojos como platos y tropezándose un poco con sus propios pies.

Y cuando Austria nota el trastabillar, le sujeta más fuerte para que no se caiga, acercándole aun un poco más si es que eso es posible, sonriendo un poco.

―No voy a susurrarte nada de lo que haremos luego —replica bastante más agudo de lo normal... histérico.

―Porque no haremos nada luego —agrega mucho muy tarde, sonrojado, habiéndose detenido bastante, pegando su frente contra el hombro de Austria en un afán por esconder su cara del mundo en general.

Austria sonríe de lado.

—Pues vas a tener que esforzarte para resistirte, porque no puedo tenerte así entre mis brazos y que luego se desvanezca todo como el humo—ah, Austria se sonroja un poco después de decir eso.

Suiza levanta la cara y le mira, y al ver que también se ha sonrojado, siente el corazón de nuevo desbocársele, en la garganta, y en un movimiento absolutamente impulsivo y sin pensar, cierra los ojos y le besa de lleno en los labios.

Oh, fíjate, creo que ahora si les están mirando todos... Y creo que Austria acaba de aprender una lección nueva.

Suiza alarga el beso lo suficiente (siendo honestos) y al final, se separa un poquitín de Austria, por un lado, con la sensación de satisfacción de haberle dado un beso perfecto, en un momento perfecto... y por otro lado, con la idea de que hay algo muy muy mal que pasa aquí… traga saliva, y abre los ojos un poco.

―Ich lieb... —empieza a susurrar Austria cuando se separa y... Mucho más rápido que Suiza, nota lo que pasa... Y su primer impulso es apretarle más contra sí.

Y Suiza vuelve a perderse un poco al escuchar el comienzo de la frase sentir como le aprieta, olvidando de nuevo lo que está mal o bien. Levanta las manos, y le aprieta también, ignorando por un instante al mundo entero.

Aparta la cara y le suelta automáticamente, levantando las manos como si no le hubiera tocado y Suiza se le hubiera abrazado él.

— Schweiz... —pide.

Y Suiza nota que le suelta, y levanta la cara para verle, y cuando ve su posición, se sonroja, soltándole y mirando al suelo, tratando de entender lo más rápido que puede qué es lo que hizo mal. Mira de reojo a alguien, a cualquiera en la pista, que seguro les mira furtivamente.

También cuchichean al respecto.

Carraspea, levantando un poquito la cara, sólo lo suficiente como para ver a Austria prácticamente de reojo. Austria se ha quitado las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

―Entschuldigung... —murmura mirando un poco más alrededor y notando que la gente los está mirando y señalando. Se sonroja, hasta parecer una cereza con peluca rubia.

―Vámonos —pide seriamente, aun sin mirarle.

Asiente con la cabeza, estirando una mano para tomarlo del brazo y luego arrepintiéndose en el camino, empezando a caminar el solo hasta la mesa, por delante de Austria. Saca la cartera y Austria le sigue.

Mirando al suelo llega hasta la mesa y saca unos cuantos billetes, haciendo un cálculo mental rápido de lo que debe ser la cuenta, teniendo que dejar (con muuuuuchas dificultades, después de una lucha mental) dinero de más dado que no sabe cuánto costó el vino. No tarda demasiado en realidad, girándose a la puerta un instante después de colocar los billetes en la mesa, y empieza a caminar sin mirar a Austria, que le sigue despidiéndose de la gente con pequeños saludos formales con la cabeza y sonrisas forzadas. Suiza sale a la calle antes que el, claro, esperando junto a la puerta. Unos instantes más tarde sale, arreglandose el cuello de la chaqueta y abrochándosela. Suiza lo mira de reojo.

―¿Estás bien?

―Ja, perfectamente —responde en un tono firme, sin sonreír, pero no enojado―. ¿Y tú? —le mira de reojo.

Se mete las manos a las bolsas.

— Ja. Lo siento.

―¿En qué estabas…?—empieza a reñirle un poco— mein gott! —niega con la cabeza—. Tengo que manipularte por horas para lograr que hagas eso cuando estamos solos, que... —respira por la nariz negando.

Frunce el ceño y mira al suelo.

―No estaba pensando—protesta en tono irritado.

Aguanta el aire y luego suspira, riendo un poco.

—A ver si va a ser verdad eso del fetiche con el público.

Suiza le mira, nada feliz ni sonriente, sonrojado.

―Te he dicho que no estaba pensando.

Le mira de reojo.

—Venga, ya está, no le des más importancia.

―No volvemos a bailar —masculla entre dientes, pensando que para acabarla de joder, para él fue un muy buen beso, quizás de los mejores que se han dado, además Austria le estaba diciendo algo y al final, ha terminado regañado—. Y tú pudiste haberte quitado si no te parecía.

―¿Esta es tu forma de no darle más importancia? —pregunta incrédulo.

Frunce el ceño, callándose y mirando al suelo.

―Yo tampoco estaba pensando —confiesa en respuesta a lo otro.

El rubio lo mira de reojo.

― No debí hacerlo.

―Nein, la acción estuvo bien, el lugar no era el adecuado, simplemente —asegura.

―Vamos a casa —sentencia echándose a andar de nuevo, avergonzado y molesto.

Austria suspira derrotado y le sigue. Suiza le mira de reojo.

―¿Ya estás?

Sigue andando en silencio.

―¿Estar?

―Más tranquilo.

―Hace rato —le quita importancia.

Suiza abre el coche.

―¿Y tú? —le mira de reojo otra vez.

―Yo estoy bien —se mete al coche y cierra la puerta.

Austria se queda pensando que menos mal, no sabe cómo estará cuando no lo esté y abre la puerta.

Arranca el coche, desde que se empieza a subir del coche. Austria se arregla las arrugas de la ropa sin cerrar la puerta.

―Cierra la puerta —ordena.

―Espera —acaba de arreglarse bien con el cinturón. El rubio sigue mirándole. Austria se recrea un poco más y finalmente la cierra.

Acelera a su casa, corriendo bastante más de lo que debería correr en las calles de Bern, con el ceño fruncido, en silencio. Porque suiza está enojado, ni siquiera sabe por qué pero está enojado, consigo mismo por haberle besado ahí, porque le ha dicho que tiene que coaccionarlo por dos horas para lograr eso, porque le ha gustado mucho mucho el beso aunque ha sido en público y se siente medio pervertido valorando si el asunto del fetiche será cierto (lo cual le avergonzaría muuuuuuucho más). Por su parte Austria se agarra de la asita un poco tenso.

—Pasar la noche en la cárcel es el plan del día al parecer.

―No vamos a pasar la noche en la verdammt cárcel —sentencia mirándole de reojo (y bajando la velocidad).

―Es cierto, a esta velocidad dudo que nos alcancen aunque puede que sospechen que huyamos de algo —le mira.

―Huímos—mete el freno, rechinando un poco las llantas y bajando la velocidad hasta casi la mitad.

―Danke —agradece al notar la reducción.

―Ja, ja... bitte —le mira de reojo—. No fue tan... tan terrible. Tú me hiciste bailar —protesta con el ceño fruncido aún, sonrojado.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces te gustó bailar conmigo —sentencia.

Se sonroja.

—Creo que es absolutamente evidente, Österreich —responde dando un golpe en el volante con la mano extendida.

―Sin embargo has prometido no volver a hacerlo—sigue el razonamiento.

―¿Has visto cómo ha terminado todo?

―Por esa regla de tres podrías prometer no volver a comer ternera.

Le fulmina.

―¿Qué coño quieres que te diga? fue un error besarte ahí, pero todo era perfecto —confiesa sin pensar porque está enfadado e histérico―. ¡Todo estaba bien, estábamos cerca, te veías bien y me estabas diciendo esas verdammt cosas al oído! —grita histéricolocoperdido.

―Eso es lo mismo que te he dicho yo —concede.

―¿Así que ahora es culpa de las verdamnt cosas que yo te decía al oído? —pregunta incrédulo.

―No, tú me has dicho que en qué estaba pensando... —le fulmina— Y estaba pensando en ti y en tus est... —se queda callado―. Es culpa tuya, claro —grita con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a pegar en el volante, y yo creo que un día le va a salir la bolsa de aire... pero bueh.

―Si te fijas bien, no he acabado de preguntar en que pensabas... ¿Culpa mía? Yo no me abalanzado sobre ti.

Abre la boca incrédulo y le mira. ¿He dicho que sonrojado?

―Yo no me... yo... no... me... —balbucea, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago―.

Bien, no vuelvo a... nunca... nunca más vuelvo... —refunfuña entre dientes.

Austria mira por la ventana.

—No he dicho que este mal.

―No me he abalanzado sobre ti —responde prácticamente en un grito.―Verdammt... —protesta cada vez más porque le ha gustado mucho el beso, y no siente en lo más mínimo que esta vez haya sido el abalanzándose sobre nadie.

―No me vas a hacer creer que he sido yo, yo solo estaba enseñándote a bailar—se defiende.

―Pero tú estabas diciéndome...—explica en un tono mucho más normal— Parecía que tú también... —le mira de reojo sonrojado y luego mira al frente.

―¿Que yo...? —pregunta incomodándose un poco y tratando de ocultarlo.

―Olvídalo —responde tajante.

―No, bitte —insiste un poco más.

Lo mira de nuevo de reojo y vacila antes de decir nada.

―Que tu... Que tú también querías —susurra.

―Sigo diciendo que lo inadecuado de todo esto fue el sitio —sentencia mirando por la ventanilla.

Suiza mira al frente.

― No que tuviéramos otra opción, no es como que estemos en una situación así siempre.

―Aun así lo adecuado habría sido esperar a salir —comenta, pero no como riña.

―Entschuldigung —murmura—Pero no hubiera sido lo mismo —agrega bajito.

―¿Por qué no? —pregunta medio maligno.

Se sonroja—. Lo sabes perfectamente.

―No, en absoluto —miente sonriendo.

Le mira, y por primera vez, su sonrisa burlona y el tema de conversación habitual lo relajan notoriamente—. Sí que lo sabes.

―claro que no, ¿por qué iba a preguntarte si no? —se encoge de hombros.

―Para molestarme —mira al frente, entrando a la calle de su casa.

―¿Y por qué iba a querer molestarte? —le mira de reojo.

―Porque te tranquiliza.

―Oh, ¿y por qué crees que iba a estar nervioso?—levanta las cejas.

Carraspea porque las respuestas tan suspicaces de suiza son limitadas.

―Po... Porque...

―¿Aja?—le insta a seguir.

―Me diste un beso en público —miente desde luego, histérico otra vez.

―Nein, tú me lo diste a mí —le recuerda.

―Pues por eso entonces—protesta volviendo a sonrojarse.

―Oh, ¿así que crees que TUS ―remarca la palabra especialmente— besos me ponen nervioso?

Lo mira de reojo, pensando en todo lo nervioso que lo ponen a él y luego frunce el ceño.

―Veo que te ponen nervioso los besos de alguien más.

Levanta las cejas.

— No recuerdo que hubiera nadie más dándome besos.

―Deberían ponerte nervioso —chilla como respuesta.

―No he dicho que no lo hagan —responde sin mirarle, en un tono de voz suave.

Levanta las cejas y lo mira—. ¿Lo hacen? —pregunta apagando el motor afuera de su casa.

Le sonríe sin responder y toma el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola. Suiza espera a que se baje y cuando está seguro de que no le ve cierra el puño rápidamente, como festejo, bajándose del coche tras Austria frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo un poquiiiiiiiito (porque Suiza no se acuerda de lo que tiene que hacer ahora...). Austria le espera con su sonrisita burlona y él se sonroja.

―No sé qué es lo que te hace gracia —le escupe caminando a la puerta de la casa.

Austria se incomoda un poco.

— La anticipación siempre funciona así.

―¿An... ticipación? —empieza a abrir uno de los varios pesados cerrojos que guardan la puerta.

―En cuanto a los acontecimientos venideros —levanta una ceja.

Suiza lo mira de reojo, y al abrir la puerta recuerda a que se refiere exactamente. Abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose.

―Lo... Los.. A.. Aconte... —carraspea.

―La espera suele hacer las cosas un poco más intensas, pero no es bueno alargarla demasiado y tú ya llevas pensando en ello toda la tarde.

Se sonroja aún más—. No es cierto.

―¿Qué es lo que no es cierto? —le mira de reojo.

―Yo no he... Pensado... En nada —balbucea muuuuuuy nervioso.

―Nein? ¿A pesar de que ese era el trato? —pregunta.

―Österreich! —protesta.

―Ja? —tan tranquilo.

―No quiero hablar de ello―Empieza a subir las escaleras, con las rodillas temblándole, pensando en lo que va a hacer. Austria levanta las cejas y le sigue parsimoniosamente. Cuando llega hasta arriba se gira hacia Austria y le extiende una mano para que se la tome, sin mirarlo a la cara.

―Oh, vaya... —levanta las cejas y sonríe, pasándole un dedo suvemente por la palma abierta y luego tomándole la mano— qué galante —se burla un poquito.

Abre la boca para protestar y luego la cierra, frunciendo el ceño y jalandole hasta la habitación. El moreno le sigue tragando saliva, nerviosito. Cierra la puerta tras ellos.

― Siéntate en la cama —pide y la voz le tiembla un poco de nervios. Saca la BB y le manda un mensaje rápido a Lili "Llegamos bien a casa. Estamos ocupados". Se sonroja y le manda otro, "no escuches".

Liechtenstein los lee, parpadea y automáticamente entiende y se sonroja, llamando a Hungría y buscando la cámara de fotos que pidió por Navidad.

Austria levanta las cejas y como ha decidido estar cooperador a pesar de todo, obedece. Suiza deja la BB en la mesita de noche y suspira, mirando a Austria, quien se mantiene a la expectativa.

―Hay... Una regla. Dos es realidad—indica solemne.

Austria levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

―No... Hables—pide aunque sabe que no va a cumplirlo

El austriaco ladea la cabeza, incrédulo.

―Y la otra... —carraspea.

Austria sigue mirándole sin hacer ningún gesto de asentimiento o aceptación... Ni tampoco de rechazo.

Desvía la mirada y se sonroja—. No... No te... —carraspea de nuevo—. No te rías.

Austria no puede evitar sonreírse un poco con eso y Suiza se sonroja más.

―Esto es una mala idea —indica tomando su teléfono. Austria levanta las cejas y le mira de lado con propósito de intentar no hablar. El rubio busca algo en el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado y nervioso... muy nervioso aun, y mira a Austria de reojo. Hace algo en el teléfono y lo pone de nuevo en la mesita de noche... empieza a oírse el repique del tambor tan conocido para todos. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando a la dirección de Austria, suspira y camina hasta el con "seguridad".

Austria levanta las cejas al oír la música y aprieta un poco los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, porque no le gusta mucho como suena en el teléfono, pero sigue en su firme propósito de cooperar... Aunque mira a Suiza fijamente porque está nervioso.

―Tú la dirigiste —indica señalando el teléfono—. Mayo del , Musikverein —se sonroja un poco— Calla.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe porque no es eso lo que le molesta. Suiza le mira, de pie frente a él, respirando ansioso y nervioso. Vacila un instante y al final se decide agachándose un poco y besándole en los labios, y Austria coopera.

Y se separa un instante después, más nervioso que antes, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Empieza a quitarse la corbata roja, de la manera más lenta que puede..., según el al ritmo de la música (y Austria va a morirse de la risa). Carraspea un poco también, sonrojándose y obligándose a mirarle a los ojos cuando le laza a Austria la cabeza con la corbata (o sea sólo se la pasa por atrás de la cabeza). Austria desvía la vista un segundo siguiendo el movimiento sin poder evitarlo ... Callándose lo que iba decir.

Deja la corbata, olvidando el que tiene que moverse al compás de la música porque en realidad no sabe hacerlo aunque sólo mueve un poco sus caderas como recuerda segun el que Austria las movía al dirigir la orquesta. Cierra los ojos y empieza a quitarse la camisa. Austria sonríe de lado mientras sigue mirandole y desea secretamente que Hungría haya mandado el helicóptero de Prusia a grabar y pueda castigar a alguien y arrebatar el video para... Destruirlo, ejem. Cada boton que desabrocha, va sonrojándose más, pero eso no impide que termine de desabrocharse la camisa completa y se la quite, deslizándosela por los hombros, tratando de concentrarse lo más posible. Austria sigue mirandole y recreandose, mordiendose la lengua para no decir nada y sonrojandose también.

―Quince minutos exactos —susurra abriendo los ojos, hablando de algo para no pensar en lo que está haciendo... algo fácil—. Es la versión que más me gusta—comenta en relación al bolero, sonrojándose mucho cuando le ve la cara, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Austria sonríe de lado al notar lo que Suiza intenta, pero, ahora sí en plan cabrón, no dice nada.

Toma la orilla de su camiseta, y se la quita con manos temblorosas (lo que seguramente lo delata), pero firmes.

―Hay versiones de dieciséis, o de trece. Esta es perfecta —sigue con eso, con los ojos cerrados, verdaderamente histérico. Suspira y abre los ojos, volviendo a mirarle a la cara

En cuanto nota que le mira que esta histérico él solo, se relaja y le guiña un ojo. El rubio se sonroja y cierra los ojos de nuevo... más histérico—. No puedes hacer eso tampoco.

Austria suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. El suizo frunce el ceño, dando un paso atrás, avergonzado—. No te rí... verdammt —se gira, buscando su camiseta en el suelo.

―Espera, espera —suplica— perdona, no es tan fácil.

―Pues esto tampoco es tan fácil, me siento estúpido —protesta deteniéndose de buscar la camiseta, mirando al suelo.

―Lo estabas haciendo muy bien —asegura.

―Sí, de una manera muy graciosa por lo visto —cierra los ojos y se le vuelve a plantar enfrente, con los brazos cruzados.

Teniéndole consideración, por que ha notado que si se la tiene, funciona mejor que si le ataca y se burla, como un premio cuando hace cosas bien.

―Tienes cierta gracia inesperada, es cierto —tergiversa sus palabras tomando la gracia por el sentido no humorístico.

―¿Gracia inesperada?—descruza los brazos, y se los lleva al cuello a Austria, quitándole el pin y el pañuelo del cuello en un movimiento práctico.

―Moviéndote —explica— aunque se te nota mucho la incomodidad y es un poco antinatural.

Lo mira, con ojos de cierto fastidio y el menor sonríe.

―¿No te he dicho que te calles? Ya sé que se me nota la estúpida incomodidad —protesta un poco de mala gana, sonrojándose de nuevo, y perdiendo el valor.

―Ponte mi pañuelo —pide seriamente.

Frunce el ceño y se acerca el pañuelo a la cara, olisqueándolo un poco. Se lo pone en el cuello pensando que todo está saliendo al revés de cómo lo planeó, porque en teoría el... debería llevar el control.

―Puedo hacer esto sin ponerme TAN nervioso, si tú tienes la decencia de callarte, sentarte ahí. Suficiente haces en silencio.

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poco—. Ahora pásame una mano por el pelo, suavemente—vuelve a pedir.

Se sonroja DE INMEDIATO al imaginarse siquiera el asunto del pelo. Vacila—. Quítate la... ca... camisa. Nein. Yo de... yo... —balbucea el pobrecillo.

―Hazlo, bitte... no lo haces por que a ti te gusta, lo haces porque me gusta a mí y yo TE LO PIDO —le excusa.

Se sonroja un poco más, pero levanta la mano, al tener una excusa rápida y fácil. Le hunde una mano en el pelo, sin poder evitar soltar un suave siseo al hacerlo, porque además están ya en una parte fuerte del bolero. Austria cierra los ojos al contacto y se le acelera un poco el corazón. Y al ver la cara de Austria y que cierra los ojos, le pone la otra mano en el pelo, recargando su cara en su pecho, sintiendo a Mariazell rozarle la barbilla. Austria respira profundamente al sentirse más cerca de él y le tienta levantar las manos, pero no lo hace. Suiza debe tener el corazón desbocado a estas alturas, seguro Austria puede oírlo.

―Ahora, con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi hombro, oblígame a tumbarme haciendo un poco de presión y siéntate sobre mis piernas —pide un poco nervioso.

Frunce el ceño, y sonríe, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y otra en el hombro, haciendo lo que Austria indica, no sin antes (sonrojándose todo lo sonrojable), abrir la boca y acariciar un poco el mechón de pelo con sus labios.

Austria aprieta las piernas y se sonroja también, cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás, temblando un poco.

— A... ahora —vacila un poco sin aliento— con una mano desanúdate una bota y con la otra abre los botones de mi camisa lentamente, asegúrate de coordinar los botones con tus cordones para acabar ambas botas a la vez que la camisa... —traga saliva— haz tiempo acariciando mi pecho un poco entre botón y botón —pide otra vez.

Le recuesta y se le sienta encima, temblando un poco. Se quita las botas, un poco rudamente y Austria se calma un poco al ver que no le ha hecho caso del todo.

Le desabotona la camisa, lentamente, una vez se ha quitado las botas. Sonrojado y acariciándole el pecho. Austria vuelve a tensarse respirando agitadamente—. bien... Bien... —suelta muy tenso.

―Te ves... —murmura abriéndole la camisa— voy a... —le toma del botón del pantalón, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

El moreno traga saliva mirándole— ¿ Que no eras tú el que se desnudaba?

―Cambié de parecer cuando te reíste —responde con más seguridad.

―¿Solo por eso? ¿Y me haces creerte fuerte? —sigue nerviosillo.

Se le acerca a la cara—. Te dije que te callaras.

―Cambié de parecer cuando lo hiciste tu —replica calmándose.

Se tensa un poco pasándole una mano por el pecho aun así y traga saliva—. Era yo el que tenía que preparar algo, ¿no? —pregunta un poco inseguro, bajando la mano hasta el cinturón.

Austria respira aun agitado con el corazón no tan tranquilo— y aun así he tenido que decirte que hacer.

Se detiene y se separa, sonrojado y un poco ofendido, mirándolo a la cara. Le sostiene la mirada.

―No te he pedido que lo hicieras—se sienta en la cama, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Ibas a detenerte —replica.

―Tú te reíste.

―Me hizo gracia que me dijeras lo que no podía hacer.

―Y se me nota mucho la incomodidad y es antinatural. Esto es estúpido —repite pasándose una mano por el pelo de nuevo.

Austria suspira, recordando el problema de nuevo— ¿qué es lo que te parece estúpido?

―Tú —se baja de la cama, buscando su camiseta, pensando que al fin iba más o menos bien y se estaba animando a hacer cosas, y la bocota de Austria le tiene que decir que tuvo que decirle qué coño hacer.

―¿Yo te parezco estúpido? —pregunta sin entender.

―Tu eres un imbécil y yo soy... yo no sé hacer esto y lo estaba intentando —responde dando vueltas por el cuarto buscando la estúpida camiseta―. Lo planee toda la tarde. Medí el tiempo que me tomaba desvestirme. Me puse ropa interior nue... —se calla, sonrojándose— Es estúpido.

Austria le mira— yo estaba nervioso —confiesa.

―Ya lo sé, lo estaba logrando —encuentra la camiseta y se la pone, mirándole.

―No puedo evitarlo... Es... Mi forma de defenderme —explica sin mirarle.

Se relaja un poquito acercándose a el—. ¿Defenderte de qué?

―De cualquier cosa que me haga sentir inseguro, por supuesto —le mira de reojo.

―Pero... —aprieta los ojos—, cómo te voy a hacer sentir inseguro si... ¿Tú has visto lo torpe que... —se le para enfrente DE NUEVO con los brazos cruzados— soy? —agrega en un susurro.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco— yo te hago creer más torpe de lo que eres muchas veces... A menudo completamente a propósito.

Suiza levanta una ceja—. ¿Y luego dices que no eres indeseable? ¿Sabes? Basta... —camina otra vez hasta la mesita de noche, y vuelve a tomar el teléfono.

―Yo no he dicho que no lo sea —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Vuelve a sonar el tambor del bolero.

―Eres imposible —indica volviendo frente a él con los brazos cruzados— Cierra los ojos

El menor le mira lánguidamente y lo hace sin dejar de sonreír.

Se sonroja y vacila, sonrojándose más y levantando una mano de nuevo para rozar a Mariazell. Austria afina el oído lo más que puede y abre los ojos de golpe al notar el roce. Suiza sonríe y le besa y él le corresponde.

El rubio se le separa sin mirarle a los ojos, empezando a abrirse el cinturón. Austria abre la boca para decir algo y cal le fulmina a lo lejos, así que se calla.

―Ni se te ocurra decirme que qué hago abalanzándome o... no digas nada... o dilo, me da lo mismo —responde Suiza bajándose el pantalón―. Este es el mejor streaptease que puedo hacer, así que... —se ajusta los boxers nuevos, con la bandera de suiza repetida en todos ellos que le regaló Liechtenstein en navidades.

Austria se queda en silencio un momento y luego sonríe―. Y quizás no sea el más fluido, o el más natural, pero seguro es mi favorito —confiesa.

Se sonroja, sonriendo un poquito de lado, apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Carraspea acercándosele más, y hundiendo una mano en su pelo, poniéndole la otra mano en el pecho y haciendo que se acueste en la cama. Austria le sigue, dejándose hacer sin decir nada.

Se le acuesta encima, con cuidado de no aplastarle, porque como es un debilucho...

―¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos y él niega con la cabeza.

―¿Cómo coño lo logras? —pregunta pasándole una mano por el pecho hasta el costado, pensando que él sí lo está—. Es una pena que... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

El moreno se estremece un poco—. ¿Qué...?

―Asumo que con otras personas si estabas nervioso —susurra recorriendo su costado con la mano, de una manera un poco ruda y burda, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por ser delicado.

―Asumes una cantidad importante de cosas irrisorias —dejándole hacer.

―Tú has dicho que Ungarn te gusta mucho —sigue, recorriendo ahora su estómago, en una actividad que prácticamente nunca se permite hacer.

―Y a ti te gusta el queso, ¿y qué? —replica cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, moviéndose un poquito cuando le hace cosquillas.

―A mí me pones nervioso —responde sumiendo que esa declaración explica todo.

―Yo sé relajarme —responde—. Y aún más increíble, sé relajarte a ti —sonríe.

Levanta una ceja, sin estar del todo seguro de eso último, bastante relajado en estos momentos, por cierto… sin darse cuenta—. Me gustas —susurra sonrojándose más y abriéndole el cinturón, observándolo a los ojos porque como los tiene cerrados se siente mas tranquilo.

Sonríe un poco más, sonrojándose un poquito y sin abrir los ojos lleva las manos a sus muslos— y tú a mi.

―Quita las manos de ahí —Pide.

Abre los ojos y sonríe de lado, moviendo las manos un poco más... hacia arriba.

Carraspea, sonrojado—. Bueno, no las quites si no quieres —le abre el pantalón.

El moreno abre la boca para decir algo otra vez... ¡y se calla!

Suiza levanta las cejas y sonríe—. Bájate el pantalón.

―¿Yo? creí que estabas haciéndolo tu —responde Austria el señorito. Suiza se quita de encima de Austria y le toma los pantalones con todo y calzón. Austria se lleva las manos atrás de la nuca y empieza a sangrar por la nariz. Traga saliva y sonríe, limpiándose.

―Verdammt... ¿Sangrabas por la nariz con ella? —pregunta Suiza avergonzado.

El moreno frunce el ceño, fastidiado y decide hacer como que no le ha oído, dejando de sonreír. Suiza se acuesta junto a él.

―¿Qué? —pregunta sin ninguna delicadeza.

―¿Qué de qué? —pregunta de vuelta.

―Has dejado de... —levanta un dedo a sus labios, indica avergonzado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarle a Austria las regiones vitales que yo espero no estén tranquilas.

Él le mira de reojo— ¿de qué?

―Sonreír.

―¿Y te extraña? —levanta una ceja.

―No sé qué hice —confiesa.

―¿Te parece que este es el momento adecuado para hablar de Ungarn? —Pregunta para evidenciarlo.

―Nein —admite—. Pero es que —carraspea.

―¿Es que qué? —sigue un poco agresivo—. Espero que tengas motivo para tenerme en tu cama y prácticamente desnudo mientras piensas en mi exmujer. Y espero que sea asquerosamente bueno. —le riñe.

―Te gusta y no sangras nunca de la nariz, ni te pones nervioso. Yo no debo gustarte —replica en lógica aplastante según el.

Austria aprieta los ojos en silencio y casi no se le ocurre que decir... solo logra resumirlo en—... ¿Qué?

―Me escuchaste a la primera.

―No te pregunto porque no te escuchara, te pregunto para darte la oportunidad de que pienses en tamaña sarta de gilipolleces y las rectifiques tú solo. —responde enfadado y se incorpora.

―Es lo lógico —se incorpora también.

―¿Qué es lo que es lógico? —vuelve a preguntar enojado, buscando sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones.

―Pues... —lo mira— ¿puedes esperar un poco? Es entendible, es Ungarn y...

Pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a vestirse de nuevo.

―¡Detente y explícame! —se levanta.

―¿Que te explique qué, Schweiz? —le reta, subiéndose los calzoncillos, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

―Es lógico que no te agrade tanto. Yo soy chico o yo que sé —se encoge de hombros.

Le mira unos instantes—. Uno bastante idiota, por lo que veo —busca sus pantalones.

―¿Por qué idiota? No te pongo nervioso ni... —aprieta los ojos—. Ungarn, el problema es ella, ¡Tú has dicho hace rato que te gusta! —se cruza de brazos.

Se pone los pantalones y se los sube—. Es increíble que me hagas esto —sigue a su rollo.

―¡Espera! —medio en pánico—. Bitte.

―Por tercera vez, Schweiz, ¿que espere a qué? —le mira duramente.

―No quiero que te vayas. Bitte, Me gustas demasiado, mucho más de lo que te gusto yo a ti... Eso me avergüenza —le toma del brazo—. Y Ungarn me sigue dando celos —le aprieta un poco—. No puedo evitarlo.

―¿Y este, este te parece el maldito momento en que tienes que sacar tus miedos infundados? —pregunta en el mismo tono enojado.

Mira el suelo.

―Soy muy torpe —admite y se sienta en la cama.

―¿Sabes? he tratado de ser bueno contigo, de ser dulce y comprensivo durante casi toda la velada, mucho más que de costumbre y lo mío me ha costado, para que te sintieras cómodo ¿y que consigo? ¡Qué aun resultes más inseguro! No sé qué te pasa, Schweiz, no sé si soy yo que lo estoy haciendo mal y no me doy cuenta o eres tú que ves lo que quieres ver —le riñe sin levantar la voz―. De las cincuenta y siete veces que te he dicho que me gustas contra una en la que he comentado que Ungarn es bonita, ¿tu sacas en claro que Ungarn me gusta y tú no? Yo no sé si es que no te enteras o es que no te da la gana de enterarte, Schweiz, pero si hay algo que de verdad DE VERDAD me crispa es que te hagas el idiota.

―Para ti es muy evidente... —se mira las manos.

―Y si el problema soy yo, en una explicación descabellada a juzgar por tu comportamiento, pero realmente no se me ocurre otra cosa... si el problema soy yo, si lo que ocurre es que quieres que te deje en paz, tendría a bien que me lo dijeras de una forma un poco más... —se queda callado para escucharle.

—Claro que me gustas y no quiero que me dejes en paz, es evidente.

―Eso creo yo también, pero sinceramente, me empieza a costar encontrar otra explicación —replica.

―No hay explicación —susurra—. Torpeza mía.

Suspira, se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

―Lo siento. Tú estás muy seguro de lo que tienes y... —carraspea.

Le mira.

―¿Y por qué tu no?

Le mira también—. No lo sé. Estamos muy desbalanceados... tu... sabes lo... yo soy muy torpe contigo, Österreich, y me pones muy nervioso y me... —se vuelve a mirar las manos—. Yo no te hago lo mismo... Ese es mi razonamiento y ese fue mi razonamiento hace rato que estábamos ahí. Ya sé que hay otras veinte razones más para pensar lo contrario. Pero incluso vives con Ungarn, Österreich —mira al suelo.

―También vivo con Deustchland y con Italien y tú vives con Liechtenstein ¿y qué? Pero eso no se te ha ocurrido pensarlo... También soy el que va tras de ti y hace que todo esto suceda, porque si ambos simplemente nos dedicáramos a sonrojarnos y ponernos nerviosos nada de esto habría sucedido, pero eso tampoco lo has pensado... No sé, no sé si es que no lo has visto u otra cosa.

—Ja, lo he visto. Sólo quería aclararlo y que lo notaras... no pensé que fueras a hacer algo de estas proporciones—carraspea— Te compensaré.

—Yo no pensé que tú fueras a elegir un momento tan poco apropiado —se defiende.

—Yo soy un absoluto idiota —se le acerca— No sé qué decirte —le mira a los ojos.

—Eso ya te lo he dicho yo —suspira.

—Ja, lo sé... bastante merecido esta vez. Puedo dormir en la sala si eso prefieres —sigue mirándole.

—Si no quisiera dormir contigo ya estaría en Berlín, créeme —le mira... Y pone los ojos en blanco.

Carraspea—. Te compensaré —repite de nuevo.

―¿Cómo? —pregunta un poco menos duro.

Niega con la cabeza—. Antes funcionaba cazar una liebre cuando te enojabas.

Ladea la cabeza y sonríe un poco—. Siempre me ha impresionado verte disparar.

Sonríe un poco—. Siempre me ha puesto terriblemente nervioso que me veas disparar—admite—. ¿Cómo quieres que te compense? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo de nuevo y despeinándose.

―Y aun así, no recuerdo que hayas fallado ni un tiro... A no ser que lo hicieras expresamente, como solías convencerme que hacías —sigue con lo otro.

―¿Qué fallaba expresamente? —sonríe.

―Eso decías —se le acerca sonriendo también— "lo ves, Österreich, hay que disparar también a aire, eso hace que los animales y personas se muevan, así puedes saber dónde están y se ahorra balas" —imita su explicación.

―¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Fíjate que me pones de los nervios, y me da un escalofrío cada vez que me hablas con ESE tono de voz o que mueves las pestañas de ESA manera, y por eso fallo? —le mira sonrojándose un poquito—. Nunca, ni en las peores drogas me hubiera atrevido a decirte algo así, puesto que no hubiera vuelto a poder dar en el blanco jamás, conociéndote.

Se ríe un poco—. Bueno, tú me hacías correr por el bosque toooodo el día de un lado a otro, pasando frío y hambre... Y manchándonos.

―¡No pasabas hambre! —le señala—. ¿Y de qué te manchabas?

―Claro que pasaba hambre, y estaba siempre cansado... Ni siquiera llorando me dabas tregua.

Extiende una mano y le acaricia la mejilla—. Eras siempre absolutamente débil, y te daba suficiente tregua al cargarte de un lado a otro.

―Recuerdo que pasaba un miedo espantoso por que siempre me decías que si no podía seguirte me dejarías solo en el bosque.

Levanta una ceja—. Pues era la única cosa que lograba que me siguieras.

―Ja... Al final, no sé cómo, siempre conseguía ablandar tu corazón para que me llevaras a cuestas —sonríe.

―Quien sabe cómo... como si no supieras todos estos trucos que siempre has tenido en mi contra, desde que eras un crío —le sonríe también, relajándose del todo repentinamente—. No te iba a dejar en el bosque, Österreich, eso era evidente. Tú hacías además mi vida bastante más complicada pero bastante menos... solitaria.

Se ríe— en realidad, el truco que mejor funcionaba era decirte que me habías roto la voz

―Pues claro, o las manos... o cualquier cosa. Yo no quería hacerte daño y tú eras demasiado frágil. Ahora eres demasiado fuerte —le mira—. Mentalmente irrompible. Eso lo aprendiste con el tiempo.

―Nein, cuando te decía de las manos era de verdad, lo de la voz era mentira —cambia un poco su voz a una completamente ronca— siempre pude hacer esto por bastante tiempo sin hacerme daño de verdad.

Hace una mueca—. ¡No lo hagas! —le pone una mano en el cuello, delicadamente.

Sonríe— solía funcionar... Y empezaste a hacer esos caramelos de hierbas —recuerda volviendo al tono normal.

Hace los ojos en blanco— No otra vez con los caramelos de hierbas... Siempre funcionaron muy b... —frunce el ceño— Bueno al menos siempre me hacías creer eso.

—Lo hacían y lo hacen en realidad, independientemente de mis trucos... Podía aguantar la voz ronca más tiempo gracias a ellos.

—Te hubiera cargado igual aunque no te hubiera roto la voz —admite.

—Eras más duro entonces, ahora eres más comprensivo gott sei danke.

—Era más... —levanta las cejas—. ¡No era más duro entonces! ¡Ahora soy implacable! Antes me dejaba convencer por tus lágrimas... incluso lograbas que te abrazara.

—Ahora logo que me beses —sonríe orgulloso.

—No es verdad —se sonroja y niega en automático.

—Quizás yo me he vuelto más mañoso... —se lo piensa—. Por supuesto que es verdad.

—Ahora logras incluso cosas peores —se pone de puntas.

—Es cierto —concede.

Se le acerca un poquitín, sonrojándose— ¿Cómo quieres que te compense? —pregunta en el tono más sugerente que es capaz (es decir, quizás sólo él lo entienda), mientras le abraza de la cintura.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Kaarla


End file.
